Zootopia: The Wildler
by 2091riveraisrael
Summary: Nick Wilde 2 years before the events of the Night howler Incident became vigilante, known only as the Wildler, in hopes of bringing the wolf that ended his dreams and life, to justice. How will Nick be able to hunt the wolf that destroyed his life, when he himself is being hunted down by a young Rookie officer Judy Hopps 2 years later in the present? Read and find out.
1. Awakening of a Crime Punisher

_**-2 Years Ago-**_

Our story begins 2 years ago, in Zootopia, Nick Wilde, had currently, just been framed, and tranquilized, by Savage dart, shot by an unidentified wolf in a trench coat, causing him to attack his park's guests.

Eventually waking up from his savage, state, Nick is horrified, to know what he had done, as the ZPD, began to invade the theme park, in order to obtain, the so called savage fox. At a quick pace, Nick ran from the ZPD who fired their dart guns at him, in hopes of tranquilizing him, but turned a corner and was able to outrun at 2 rhino cops. However he soon came face to face with 3 panther cops, that were baring his escape, forcing him to jump into one of the nearby vents, that was located on the wall to his left.

With time running, out Nick quickly crawled his way, through the vents, as the ZPD, removed all of the predators from Wilde Times, leaving only Finnick the only one to escape police custody. Having to regroup with Nick, outside the theme park, Nick could do nothing but watch as the ZPD locked down the entire resort, as more and more predators were escorted out. The lights that once lit the beautiful resort, soon shut down, leaving Nick and Finnick, in total darkness.

"Hey come on! We gotta get outta here, before they see us!" Finnick barked as he yanked Nick by the paw, finally snapping the fox out of his daze, as the two raced through the pier, and jumped onto an emergency dingy, that Finnick placed at the dock, for emergency purposes, incase something should happen to Wilde Times. As the boat retreated into the darkness, Nick and Finnick made it on the shores of Tundra Town, and remained in the area in hiding, until the situation, concerning the incident at Wilde Times would pass over, but tragedy struck, when Nick heard on the news, that Wilde Times was shut down, following the incident.

3 months have progressed, where during this period Nick grew more and more into depression, following the decline and shut down of Wilde Times, and went along on scamming people, as a con artist, while working together with Finnick, in hopes of getting money to reopen the park, but by the end of the year, Nick couldn't get over his hatred for the wolf, that ruined his dream, and decided that he would one day find this predator and bring him to justice.

One night, Nick was returning home to his abandon apartment, until he noticed what appeared to be an old taylor from a clothing shop toss, a sewing machine, along what appeared to be spools of thread, into the trash before reentering the building and slamming the door behind him. An Idea soon popped up in Nicks mind, as he quietly snatched the sewing machine and spools of threat that was dumped with it, out of the dumpster.

After taking the sewing machine, back to the apartment, which was old abandon, in poor repair, Nick placed the machine on the ground, and yanked out all of the dark black and grey fabrics, from the windows, on the upper and lower floors, before getting to work, within two hours, Nick was able to successfully create black trousers, along with a black and grey jacket, which seemed to fit him rather well, he even went as far as to making a belt, out of some of the old chairs that were found on the upper levels, and even was able to create a hat, that was black and red. Looking at himself in a mirror, Nick felt slightly impressed with his work, but decided to create one more form of art, one that would complete his new outfit.

Going back on the upper levels of the abandon building, Nick managed to snatch a large quantity of pillow cases that were red, while mixing them with black tarp that was located on one of the windows in the attic section of the apartment, before returning back down to the cellar, and merging them all together with the sewing machine, creating a mask.

Fitting the mask, just right, Nick smiled at his works, only to hear the sounds of someone screaming outside the apartment. As Nick raced outside the apartment following the source of the screams, he then came into contact with a pair of Rottweiler thugs, ganging up on a female cheetah. "Hey!" Nick barked, as he rushed over towards them, "Get off of her!" The Rottweilers, turn their attentions against the fox, "Well well looks like we got some easy meat boys. Go get em!" the Lead Rottweiler, commanded as the 4 others charged at the masked fox.

The female cheetah watches in horror as a fight breaks out in the blackened streets, between the 4 thugs and the masked fox. At first Nick narrowly avoided multiple punches and kicks from the rottweilers, along with the sudden slash of what appeared to be a sharp object.

Nick countered, by punching one of the Rottweiler's in the jaw, and sending a kick to another one in the chest, causing the thug to fly crashing directly into a metal trash can. Seeing one of his goons getting tossed against the trash can, the lead Rottweiler, yelled "He's just one stupid Fox, with a dumb black clothing appearance, destroy him!" The remaining 3 Rottweilers closed in on Nick as he growled reading himself for what ever the humanoid mutts would throw at him, before he knew it, one was able to get a clear punch towards the foxes left cheek while the other got Nick in the mid section sending the fox flying several feet in the sky, and landing ontop of the hood of a parked car.

Seeing this as an opportunity to finish off the fox, the third Rottweiler, leaped into the air and aimed his elbow at the fox's chest in hopes of delivering the initial crushing blow, but Nick having to regain his vision, from the impact, quickly retaliated by kicking the third Rottweiler towards his 2 buddies, sending him crashing through them like a bowling ball hitting its mark of pins. While the other Rottweilers were distracted, Nick quickly leaped off of the hood of the car, and send two kicks toward one goon, sending him flying towards a wall, then sends a punch behind knocking the other one out.

Looking satisfied, Nick smirked at the lead Rottweiler, who by now up to here, with Nick making a mockery out of him, and with a bat, literally stared the fox down. "Alright I've had it up to here with you fox! this ends NOW!" The lead Rottweiler, charges at Nick swinging the bat at him, at a fast rate, that Nick couldn't dodge it all. He soon jumps on top of the hood of a car, as he narrowly misses the lead thug's bat as it smashes the hood leaving a large dent. While dangling from a fire escape, Nick sent both of his feet against the Thug, knocking him back a bit, but it wasn't enough to stop him. Nick ducked as the lead Rottweiler attempted to swing both the bat and his fists, at him. Unfortunately, one of the leaders fists struck the fox in the nose sending him flying into a nearby alleyway. "Farewell FOX!" the Rottweiler barked as he charged into the alleyway to finish off Nick, who was just walking up from the impact of hitting the ground head first.

Nick slowly got was able to receive clear sight only to see what appeared to be 2 sharp steel blade looking weapons on the ground. Not hesitating, Nick quickly grabbed both blades on the ground, as he heard the lead thug's footsteps coming closer towards his position in the alleyway. Glaring Nick ready both blades, and waited as the lead Rottweiler sent the bat down at full force, only this time for it to be stopped by Nick's blades, which shocked the lead thug. "We're even now coward." Nick barked as in one cross slash, he slashed the bat in half. and sent a fist towards the lead Rottweiler sending him crashing against the wall, knocking him unconscious. Satisfied as he stared down at the knocked out Rottweiler leader, with his trade mark grin, Nick then looked at the two blades he found on the ground. "I like these things" he stated as he placed them on his back, and made his way out of the alleyway, only to see the shocked Cheetah girl. He manages to help her up on her feet. "Hey you okay?" Nick asked with a worried tone.

"Thank you so much," the Cheetah said as she hugged the masked fox. "No problem miss." Nick replied with a smile on his face. "My name is Neela, what's yours?" the Cheetah asked with a big smile on her face, as Nick all of a sudden grew nervous, even though she couldn't tell who he was through both his mask, hat and the fat that Nick was wearing all black and grey, but he knew that if he told this cheetah who he really was, it could lead to him getting arrested, he just had to think of another nake, but then, a certain name popped up in his head. "Just call me the Wildler." Nick stated with a sly grin on his face.

Neela, couldn't help but giggle. "Aw your so charming," Nick just smiled and said "Hey what could I do I'm just a hero." Following the encounter, Nick walked Neela, back to her home, where she once again thanked him for his rescue, before giving him a small thank you kiss on the cheek, which caused the fox to smile, at her as she enter her apartment. "Hmmm Wildler, I think I can make a title after this yet." Nick soon made his way, back to the abandon apartment in order to complete the work that now needed to be done in order to upgrade his new suit, that would later become a major role In all of Zootopia's history.

Upon returning, to the apartment, Nick quickly got to work on his newly developed suit, that he wore, and was able to craft a W, out of the apartment's metal alloys that were left abandoned from the top floors, and engrave them on the newly suit that was now known as the Widler outfit. "Perfect." Nick stated with a smile as he looked at himself in a mirror, and noticed the huge difference from when he previously developed the suit about an hour ago. The Wildler outfit, now possessed a new logo that represented Nick's new vigilante name, on both the Hat and belt buckle of the outfit, along side a large strap being created on the back, which would hold the two blades that Nick also found during his scuffle with the Rottweilers.

Looking at himself, one more time in the mirror, Nick smiled and decided to use this new title to his opportunity, the night after, in order to try and seek out the wolf that ruined his reputation and brought down Wilde Times, the only question Nick, could ask himself was, how was he going to do it? It had been 3 months already, but still this did not stop the fox's confidence, instead Nick decided to instead find the wolf through thugs and possible clues on the streets, while also being informed by Finnick, as he realized that the wolf in the coat, was actually a leader in an unidentified crime mob, operating from somewhere within or outside Zootopia.

Upon coming up with his mental goals, Nick slowly climbed into his mattress of a bed, that was bolted to the ground, after putting his new Wildler outfit on a nearby hook, before laying down on the bed staring at the ceiling, he had many thoughts in his head, on multiple things that he could do to the wolf, before throwing him to the Zootopia Police Department, but still questioned how he would succeed in this, or if he even can proceed, when most of Zootopia, was still after him following the Wilde Times Incident 3 months prior, but couldn't help but smile, knowing that he would at least cause damage to the wolf's reputation, before he gets napped by the Police.

Nick eventually fell asleep, still containing, the same smile on his face, feeling confident, and excited to have created a new title for himself outside his coning days, and that he would begin by tomorrow night in attempting to locate at least one of the establishments owned by the wolf, while at the same time trying to learn the name of the mob, that the wolf runs in the city.


	2. New Plans and Tactics

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

 ** _Usually I never write Authors Notes, as I never attend to, as I fear it will jeopardize my stories, but I decided to give it a shot anyway, and let you know that this story might contain weapons based on reality, but will be renamed quite differently in order to continue with the flow of Zootopia, I thank most of you who already liked the first Chapter that I created, I will continue making more Chapters, in order to keep you fellow readers happy_ _. ;)_**

* * *

 _ **-1 Year and 6 Months before Judy Hopps Arrived in Zootopia...-**_

Following the incident at night, Nick quickly got to work, with Finnick in scamming mammals all across Zootopia, while at the same time using this as a distraction in hopes of getting some information on the where about of the unidentified Mob that was being run by the wolf in the trench coat. After scamming a warehouse located in the Pole district of Tundra Town center, Nick eventually went on to explain to Finnick, his new plans on seeking out the perpetrator, while evading the Zootopia Police Department, at the same time.

After scamming several mammals, Nick proceeded to lead Finnick to the abandon apartment, where he decided to reveal his new identity."Hey Finnick, I believe, we might have a solution to all of our problems." Nick then proceeds to show Finnick his new Wildler outfit that he made and used last night, "Now I know you might think this is a pretty stupid idea Finnick, but hear me out," Nick constantly continued before Finnick could even protest.

"I was able to save a young Cheetah last night, she didn't even know who I was, and you or I can't be seen around certain sectors of Zootopia?" Nick then proceeds to smile, as Finnick was actually catching on to what he was saying. "So what if we were able to get justice on this mob as another mammal, and no one would know that it is us?" Finnick, is quite impressed on this sort of idea, "Ah your saying Vigilante against this Mob, until we find the ring leader, I like it... I really Like it." Finnick stated as Nick nodded with his trademark grin.

"The only thing we have to do first before anything Nick, is to locate at least one of the business's where this unknown mob resides in the most." Nick couldn't help but nod in agreement, as even though they have the plans to take down the wolf, they still don't really have a clue, on where any of the establishments owned by the wolf are located.

Finnick then proceeded on to explain to Nick what else would also block their ways on getting to the Wolf. "We also are going to need forms of communication, unfortunately we can't use our phones, as the ZPD will be able to follow us everywhere we go, and we will be thrown in jail before we known." Nick conducts a nod of approval, "I agree, we need to find another way to communicate with each other without our signals being tracked by the cops." Both Finnick and Nick think for a bit, until Finnick comes up with a solution.

With one snap of his fingers, Finnick just remembered seeing an ad, while they were out Conning other people, about old inventions that were to be on display somewhere in the Sahara Square sector of the city.

"Nick if we could some how sneak into that festival and obtain some old fashion walky talkies, then we might be have found our answer to our communication problems." Nick smiled, but then looked at him with a concerned look. "Wait a minute, aren't those festivals usually guarded by the ZPD?" Finnick, smirked "Oh yeah, but that won't be a problem for us," Nick looked confused at first, but then soon caught on to what he was saying. "Wait a minute, are you saying that the festival is somewhere at night?"

Finnick gave his partner a thumbs up, "Exactly, if you can sneak inside as the Wildler, and gather us those radios, we will be able to keep in contact with each other, during our runs against the Mob." Nick smirked as he rubbed his paws together, he never felt this good in months, but right now he decided to take what ever time of day he had left into preparing himself, for his little heist on the Sahara Square Old Tech Festival, that was scheduled to open somewhere around 9 PM, according to Finnick's view of the add he saw earlier.

As time progressed, Nick was constantly training himself in hand to hand fighting against dangling pillows that he placed around the apartment in order to use as temporary punching bags and even going as far as to using Finnick, who provoked and got him to fight better, after this he would then train himself with the two duel sword like blades he found the night before, and would constantly slash at anything that was left in the apartment that was useless and left on top of a table by Finnick, within a half hour Nick started to get the hang of the blades and smiled, knowing that he no longer needed to train with the blades anymore.

Following sword training, Nick then proceeded to also work on his sneaking skills, by venturing through Zootopia's Tundra Town sector throughout the remainder of the day, and even went as far as to keeping himself balanced while on a moving vehicle, that was Finnick's van. After about 7 hours of training, Finnick eventually parted ways and eventually returns to the apartment, leaving Nick to continue on his own.

While on his own as he was able to conduct nearly 35 successful sneak runs passed multiple polar bears, and arctic wolves, Nick later turned a corner and entered an alleyway, in order to get ready to head back home, only to discover a bunch of junk inside a nearby dumpster. Intrigued, Nick grabbed one of the pieces and inspected it, it looked like the type of junk that could be bonded together like a puzzle, in order to construct something whole.

Needless to say this got Nick's attention, as the fox smiled and picked up a nearby bag that was on the ground, placing all the piles of junk that he saw inside, before closing the Dumpster slinging the bag on his back, and making his way down the alleyway, and back towards his abandon apartment that was about 5 blocks away. Nick Returning to his rundown abandoned apartment, Nick greeted Finnick, who was sitting in the back of his truck, constantly drawing out plans, for the Festival heist, before entering the structure.

Upon entering the building, Nick took no time in dumping all of the junk pieces that he had collected from the dumpster all over the floor eventually making a large pile in front of him.

Releasing the bag and running his paws together, Nick excitedly began to work on putting together most of the parts that he had found. Hours went by, as the sun started to set in the skies over Zootopia, but Finnick, after coming up with a brilliant plan to infiltrate the festical eventually entered inside the apartment from his truck, "Hey Nick I found out what to-" Finnick became speechless, when he saw Nick wielding what appears to be a Assault Rifle type weapon in his hand, along side 2 Pistols, that lay on the ground near his feet, while another appeared to have been a weapon that was most likely used for destroying vehicles and obstacles. Nick looked and smiled, saying. "Ah Finnick, ya kike what ya see, I found the parts in a dumpster in the alleyway." Nick stated with a sly grin, as he held the strange Assault rifle type gun in his paws, before placing it on the ground, and moving to inspect the 2 Pistols, before turning his gaze back to Finnick.

"It looks like who ever owned these parts, must not even tried to put them together, as when I found them they were not even used or showed any signs of being fiddled with." Finnick, eventually found his voice, and said. "Wow Nick you just put together an Animalia Karnivore Menacer Assault Rifle" he said with much excitement in his voice, that caught Nick off guard at first. "Mamels have been trying for 59 years to put that gun together, and your the one who did it!" Finnick, just couldn't believe his eyes, and actually even thought at once that he was dreaming, until he pinched himself and realized that it wasn't a dream, and that this was indeed real.

"Wait, wait your saying that I put together a very rare, hard to find, rifle together?" Nick stated quite shocked himself, only to be greeted, by Finnick nod of approval as he placed his plan on the table, and looked at the two pistols that Nick also put together.

"And these Nick, these are state of the art one of a kind Birdosian 1911 Pistols, these weapons are quite rare, but no one knows who made them, or why they made them, only one was ever created,, which means that you have the only ones that was ever made in existence." Nick was really starting to get excited, at the same time even more shocked, never did he thought that he would find the most ancient weapons, including that of an assault rifle, that was said to have been impossible to put together straight out of a dumpster in an alleyway, it was as if maybe just maybe he was blessed, by an unknown entity.

Finnick then proceeded to look at the rocket launcher type weapon, and stated, "This one I don't know that much about, all I do know is that I think its called an RPG-7, or that is at least what they say." Finnick then proceeds to look at Nick, and say, "All I do know is that this weapon, that you put together, I don't think is legal in Zootopia, but I'm not sure I could be wrong." Nick couldn't help but think, how did Finnick know so much about these so called rare weapons that he had just created in the passed hours.

"Hey Finnick, how exactly do you know so much about these weapons?" the fox asked the shorter fox, with a slight grin on his face. Finnick, just smiles and says, "There's a lot of things you don't know about me Nicolas Wilde, I used to read a lot about ancient things, and history, and believe it or not those weapons that you just put together, are in the books, that's how I know so much about em." Finnick stated grabbing his plan off the floor, only to hear clapping coming from Nick.

"Bravo, Finnick and here I thought you never learned anything when we worked at Wilde Times." Finnick just huffed, and said, "Say that one more time and I'll shove your face in one of those weapons, Now listen up." Nick listened closely with his usual grin, as Finnick, began filling him on his plan that will get Nick into the old tech festival as the Wildler.

"Alright, here's the plan, I will drive us " Finnick started off, by placing a map of the entire festival grounds on the floor, so that he and Nick could look at it and study all of the exits detours and sectors of the entire festival. Finnick proceeds to point at the main entrance of the Festival, which is shown on the map as the main parking spot.

"I will drive up to the festival, acting like a visitor, coming inside, but I won't be going in. Instead, you will be riding on top of my truck, where you will jump the fence here, and make your way to the audio sector right here located to the left." Finnick explained as Nick watched as his partner pointed out every detailed description that Nick would need to know on the festival map.

"The place might be a little heavy on security, so if you should get caught, run to this sector right here, and hop the fence," Finnick then instructed as he moved his finger to the Water industrial sector of the Festival, "I will drive up and we will speed out of there," Nick nodded as Finnick then gave him a book bag that he previously took out of his truck. "Here, use this to get the Walky Talkies and charges in," Nick noded as he place the bag down near his Wildler outfit.

"In the mean time," Finnick then continued on as he looked at the weapons to his right. "I would suggest that you hold out on using those weapons until we can find Darts, other wise you will be walking around Zootopia like an idiot," Finnick suggested, as he rolled up the map and stood back up again.

"I agree, so I will begin to work on my Wilder attire, and try to improvise it, like I did with the 2 duel blades." Finnick nodded in agreement, and looked at an old rotted clock on the wall, which read 7:34 PM. "The festival will be open sometime around 9:PM, you have about 2 hours to get the suit prepped. I will head around Zootopia and see if I can come across any darts." Nick agreed with Finnick's plans and began to work on his suit, while Finnick drove off in his truck, to acquire ammunition for the newly developed weapons.


End file.
